lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Rhapsody
Lost Rhapsody refers to either of two humorous Lost-themed flash animations created by Robert Montjoy (CapnBob) and set to the music of "Weird Al" Yankovic. The first version is known simply as "Lost Rhapsody", was released on October 18, 2005, and the second version is known as "Lost Rhapsody 2" and was released in December 6, 2006. Lost Rhapsody (original) The first Lost Rhapsody was set to the tune of "Weird Al" Yankovic's 'Bohemian Polka'. The artwork featured animation of clippings of image elements from the episodes, often accompanied by added mouth animations for speech and song. Robert Montjoy got the idea for his short video from a text version of the song which was posted by Captainaeon on the ABC Lost General board. Captainaeon outlined how the song should be sung by the cast of LOST and who should be singing which parts. 'Bohemian Polka' follows the exact lyrics of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Robert Montjoy made an appearance on the Lost Season 2 DVD during the 'Mysteries, Theories and Conspiracies' featurette. He has stated in an interview that some of Lost's writers were fans of Lost Rhapsody, and suggested to include him on the DVD. Author's comments Video Lost Rhapsody (original) Selected Highlights * Starts with the institutional Lost sound, and the four letters of LOST morphing into the faces of Charlie, Locke, Kate and Jack. * The song starts with an eye opening, just like most episodes of the first season. * The lyrics "Pulled my trigger, now he's dead" are paired with the killing of Ethan by Charlie. * "I don't wanna die" is sung by Boone to Locke. * The Monster is revealed to be a cloud of black smoke which forms the face of Mr. Paik. Shortly afterwards, other concepts for the monster pass by, including a pissed-off giraffe (one of Hurley's guesses), an Elephant with cats scratching it (One of Dominic Monaghan's guesses), and a robotic dinosaur (represented by Grimlock of the Transformers). * The lyrics "Do you think you can love me and leave me to die?" are paired with the image of Charlie hung from a tree. * The lyrics "Beelzebub has a devil put aside" are paired with a demonic-looking image of Ethan, and the following lyrics, "for me, for me, for meee", are sung by Charlie, Scott, and Claire, respectively. * Amusingly, the image of Scott is actually an image of Steve, wearing a "Scott" nametag. He was wearing a "Steve" nametag also, but it falls off when Ethan snaps his neck. * All lines sung by Jin are subtitled in "Korean". * The island is revealed to be on the back of a giant turtle, which is a reference to the second Urusei Yatsura film, "Beautiful Dreamer." It is often mistaken for the Great A'tuin from Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels, due to the fact that both are derived from ancient eastern myths and folktales that are not commonly known in western society. LOST Rhapsody 2 On December 6, 2006, Montjoy released the sequel, Lost Rhapsody II: Electric Boogaloo,http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/352762 which also features parody music by "Weird Al" Yankovic. The song is "The Alternative Polka" from his 1996 album, Bad Hair Day, a medley of the songs Loser (Beck), Sex Type Thing (Stone Temple Pilots), All I Want To Do (Sheryl Crow), Closer (Nine Inch Nails), Bang and Blame (REM), You Oughta Know (Alanis Morisette), Bullet with Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins), My Friends (Red Hot Chili Peppers), I'll Stick Around (Foo Fighters), Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden), and Basket Case (Green Day). The artwork in this second version is based on captured images that have been rotoscoped, retraced, and drawn from scratch, somewhat resembling cel-shaded animation. However often the entire screen has been thus captured from the episode video, rather than individual elements, such as characters or their faces, as in the first video. The characteristic syllable-based mouth animations from the opening of the first video have been used throughout the entire sequel. During the video numbers are popping up at seemingly random intervals. So far, the following numbers have been discovered: The Numbers 6 9 8 7 3 6 5 8 6 7 9 2 8 2 8 9 8 9 3 2 7 5 8 8 2 8 3 2 8 4 3 2 On the blast door map is a note instructing viewers to find all the numbers for a secret message. Author's comments The following comments were posted by Montjoy at the video's primary distribution at newgrounds.com: This is my second full-length flash movie. Most of it was drawn and/or rotoscoped by hand except for a few frames that I let flash autotrace. It'll probably only make sense to people who watched season two of LOST, but I hope the rest of you like it too! Video Lost Rhapsody 2 Trivia *Speaker is a fan and friend of Rob's, and included CD-ROMs of Lost Rhapsody & the preview for the 2nd with his special CD-ROMs "The Lost Experience Experience". * Sayid's schematic in the first video reads: "SAYID'S ESCAPE PLAN #5 (This one will work!) 1. Steal Locke's trebuchet 2. Aim at California 3. Launch Sayid 4. Make out with Nadia" and "Nadia smells like flowers" (surrounded by hearts) See Also Dad in a Box External links * Lost Rhapsody (original) - full high resolution flash version at newgrounds.com * Lost Rhapsody (original) - at Albino Blacksheep (faster load) *Lost Rhapsody II - full high resolution flash version at newgrounds.com Category:Parody Category:Fan films